Chloe's Sweet Sixteen
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe goes on a small trip with her grandparents while the turtles decorate the house for her surprise 16th birthday party.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe and her grandparents (both sets) are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Chloe's Sweet Sixteen**

Chloe Calls was sleeping in her bed. She was woken up by someone knocking on her door.

"Come in," Chloe said and then Grandma and Grandpa Calls entered the room.

"We're taking you on a trip today," Grandma Calls said.

"After breakfast, you may gather what you want to bring with you," Grandpa Calls said.

"I'll be down as soon as I'm showered and dressed," Chloe said, getting out of her bed.

"We'll be downstairs," Grandma Calls said.

"Come down when you're ready," Grandpa Calls said.

After her grandparents left the room, Chloe changed into her bathrobe. Then she headed for the bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

A little later, Chloe, her grandparents, and the turtles were sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast. They were having chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup and chocolate milk.

"Looking forward to your outing with your grandparents?" Leo asked Chloe.

"Can't wait," Chloe replied.

"Do you know where you're going?" Donny asked.

"Not yet," Chloe replied. "My grandparents want to surprise me."

"Hope you enjoy whatever you're doing," Raph said.

"I'm pretty sure I will," Chloe said.

"Will you let us know what you did?" Mikey asked.

"Sure thing," Chloe replied.

Chloe, her grandparents, and the turtles continued chatting while eating breakfast. Everyone cleaned up when they were done.

* * *

After breakfast, the turtles and Chloe's grandparents were hanging out in the living room. Just then, Chloe entered the room carrying a small suitcase.

"I'm ready to go," Chloe announced.

"We'll be back later," Grandma Calls told the turtles.

"Enjoy yourselves," Grandpa Calls said.

Chloe left the house with her grandparents. The turtles heard a car pull away a couple minutes later.

"We'd better get started," Leo said.

"Chloe will be so surprised when she gets back," Mikey said.

"How long do we have?" Raph asked.

"Chloe won't be returning with her grandparents until later this afternoon," Donny replied.

"Mikey, why don't you get started on the cake?" Leo suggested.

"Gladly," Mikey agreed and then rushed out of the room.

"I'll call April, Casey, and Angel to see if they can make it to the party," Donny said.

"Good thinking," Raph said and then Donny left the room.

"All right, Raph, let's find those decorations and get this room decorated," Leo declared.

"Sure thing, Leo," Raph said and then he and Leo left the room.

* * *

Grandma and Grandpa Calls were in the front seat of the car and Grandma Calls was driving. Chloe was sitting in the back with her duffel bag and she was wearing a blindfold.

"Looking forward to seeing where we're going?" Grandpa Calls asked.

"Can't wait," Chloe replied.

"We should be there soon," Grandma Calls said.

Eventually, the car stopped and Chloe's grandparents helped her out of the car. They walked for a while before the blindfold was taken off.

Chloe saw that they were inside the airport. She wondered why her grandparents brought her there.

Just then, some passengers were walking through a nearby gate. Chloe noticed that two of those passengers were her Grandma and Grandpa Steps.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you like your surprise?" Grandma Calls asked.

"I love it," Chloe replied.

"We sent an email to your maternal grandparents asking if they could see you on your 16th birthday and they accepted," Grandpa Calls explained.

Just then, Grandma and Grandpa Steps walked over. Chloe wrapped her arms around both of her maternal grandparents who returned the gesture and then they released each other.

"It's great to see you, Chloe," Grandma Steps said warmly.

"You look so much like your mother did when she turned sixteen," Grandpa Steps said.

"That's nice to hear," Chloe said with a smile.

"We should go get your bags," Grandma Calls said to Grandma and Grandpa Steps.

"After that, we shall go to our house and talk some more," Grandpa Calls said.

* * *

At the Calls' house, Mikey was putting chocolate frosting on a chocolate cake. Then he put peanut butter chocolate candies on the cake which spelled out "Happy 16th Birthday, Chloe".

Mikey left the kitchen with the cake. He went into the dining room and put the cake in the center of the table.

Mikey entered the living room and his brothers had just finished decorating. There were pink, purple, yellow, and white balloons and streamers all over the room.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Donny went to answer it. He came back with April and Casey Jones and Angel.

Leo was looking out the window. He saw a familiar car.

"Chloe's coming," Leo said.

"Time to get the lights," Raph said.

* * *

Chloe got out of the car with both sets of grandparents and entered the house. She noticed that the living room was dark so she turned the light on.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted. "Happy 16th birthday, Chloe!"

"I'm definitely surprised," Chloe said.

"Great to see you, Chloe," April said.

"It's been a while," Casey said.

"Glad you were able to come," Chloe said.

"We have cake in the dining room," Mikey announced.

"Can't wait to see it," Angel said.

"Neither can I," Chloe said.

Everyone went into the dining room. Chloe started cutting the cake and serving it.

* * *

Chloe, her two sets of grandparents, April, Casey, Angel, and the turtles were drinking soda in the living room. Chloe headed over to the table where her gifts were and started opening them.

Chloe received a basket of peanut butter chocolates from the turtles, a Sudoku book from Angel, and some makeup from Casey and April. Her gift from her paternal grandparents was inviting her maternal grandparents whose gift was showing up for her 16th birthday which she received earlier.

Chloe threw the wrapping paper away and placed the gifts on the table. Then she thanked everyone for the gifts.

"Glad you like the Sudoku book," Angel said.

"I'm looking forward to using it," Chloe said.

Chloe and Angel wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. Then they released each other.

Everyone chatted with each other for a while. Eventually, April, Casey, and Angel had to leave. Chloe thanked them for coming to her party. April, Casey, and Angel accepted the thanks and then left.

The turtles suggested to Chloe that she spend time with her grandparents while they cleaned up. After Chloe agreed and left the living room with her two sets of grandparents, the turtles started cleaning up the living room.

* * *

Chloe and her two sets of grandparents were in the cat area. All of them were playing with the cats.

"How do you keep track of all these cats?" Grandma Steps asked.

"We have automatic feeders and continuous water fountains in here," Chloe explained. "Even the litter boxes are automatic."

"Sounds like you have everything under control," Grandpa Steps said.

"My friends also help out a bit," Chloe said.

"We also help out," Grandma Calls said.

"The cats also have plenty of toys to play with," Grandpa Calls said.

Chloe and her grandparents talked for a while and continued to play with the cats. Then they left the area.

* * *

A couple hours later, Chloe and the turtles were hanging out in the living room. Grandma and Grandpa Calls had just left to drop Grandma and Grandpa Steps off at the airport so they could get home to Florida.

"How did you enjoy spending time with your maternal grandparents?" Raph asked.

"I'm really glad they came," Chloe replied. "I enjoyed spending time with them. It would be nice if I could see them more often, though."

"You can always call them or write to them," Donny suggested.

"They have email so I can do that," Chloe said.

Just then, Grandma and Grandpa Calls entered the living room. They mentioned that they were heading up to bed and that they wanted to say good night. Chloe and the turtles said good night to Chloe's grandparents. Then Grandma and Grandpa Calls left the room.

Eventually, Chloe told the turtles good night and headed for her room. After that, the turtles retired to their own rooms.

The End


End file.
